Jak pies z kotem
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Loki chce kota, a Steve psa. Tony ma naprawdę dość ich kłótni. To w zasadzie PWP.


**xmo pewnego dnia podrzuciła mi coś takiego. Co prawda do tej pory nie wiem co to jest PWP z fabułą, bo jak PWP to bez fabuły, a jak fabuła to normalny fik, ale chyba tekst spełnia warunki? xD Musisz ocenić sama :)**

 **A więc co do mojego życzenia to zasadniczo cierpię na niedobór trójkątów :D więc do wyboru, żeby nie było Steve/Tony/Loki, Severus/Harry/Lucjusz, Derek/Stiles/Peter. Poprosiła bym o gorące, namiętne, obrazowe, zasadniczo PWP z fabułą ;P, gdzie Tony/Harry/Stiles miota się pomiędzy obydwoma panami bo nie chce zrezygnować z żadnego, a ostatecznie lądują wszyscy razem i "żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Happy end to podstawa :D**

 **II.7.**  
 **A uwielbia koty. B uwielbia psy. C ma dość ich kłótni.**  
 **(to trójkąt)**  
 **LUB**  
 **(A i C to rodzeństwo)**

 **betowała okularnicaM :***

* * *

Tony spoglądał na Steve'a i Lokiego skaczących sobie do gardeł. Od ponad dwóch tygodni próbowali dojść do tego jakie zwierzę powinni kupić. Żaden z nich nie spytał go o zdanie, chociaż przecież to była jego Wieża i nazwisko, które widniało na jej szczycie doskonale tego dowodziło. Tony początkowo był poirytowany tym, że go pominięto w dyskusji, aż pewnego dnia Loki zaczął się do niego przymilać, a Steve odpowiedział przygotowaniem na kolację jego ulubionych dań. I Tony bardzo żałował, że w ogóle na pierwszym miejscu był wściekły o nieuwzględnianie go w ewidentnym konflikcie.

Ich ogromne łóżko nie mogło być bardziej puste. Steve przeniósł się na prawą stronę, a Loki na lewą, zostawiając go na samym środku marznącego w czasie co zimniejszych nocy. I nawet jeśli ,któryś z nich wpadł na myśl, aby go przytulić, drugi reagował na to w ten sposób, że Tony i tak pozostawał sam i nietknięty na resztę nocy. A co gorsze, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks.

\- Koty są inteligentne – powiedział Loki, patrząc wściekle w oczy Steve'a.

\- Są wredne i podstępne – warknął Rogers. – Psy za to są lojalne.

\- I śmierdzą na kilometr – odparł Loki bez chwili wahania.

Może Tony'ego zafascynowałoby jak obaj potrafili kipieć ze złości i nadal się nie bić, ale słyszał tę kłótnię już wcześniej. Nawet argumenty się powtarzały.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu interesowało go skąd w ogóle Loki wiedział jak wyglądają koty, ale najwyraźniej Thor całkiem niepotrzebnie zapoznał go z telewizją i internetem, kiedy odwiedzał ich poprzednio w święta. W Asgardzie nie mieli takich zwierząt. I Tony na pewno nie pozwoliłby na sprowadzenie jednego z tych kosmicznych potworów, żeby Loki miał się z kim bawić, kiedy oni akurat go irytowali.

Czyli mniej więcej przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu, którego nie spędzali na seksie.

\- To jest niewielka cena za lojalność i przyjaźń – zaczął Steve.

Tony miał ochotę jęknąć, ale to co się wyrwało z jego ust było czystym krzykiem. Loki spojrzał na niego w szoku, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się zniesmaczenie, kiedy zawijał dłonie na piersi. Steve chyba zamierzał przeprosić, łapiąc w lot w czym rzecz, ale słowa utknęły mu w ustach. Tony rzucił w nich poduszką, a kiedy to nie zrobiło dobrego wrażenia – użył kubka z kawą. Loki oczywiście zablokował wszystko swoją cholerną magią. Żałował, że nie miał niczego, co zaskoczyłoby Asgardczyka. Hulk przydałby się w tej chwili jak nigdy, ale Steve nie przepadał za używaniem w groźbach Bannera. No i Bruce wyjechał po ostatniej wizycie u nich nie zostawiając swojego adresu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nienawidzę was – warknął, dysząc ciężko.

Na stoliku nie było już nic poza czasopismami. Loki pozwolił poduszkom upaść na podłogę, ale przynajmniej był na tyle przytomny, aby lewitować kryształowy wazon – prezent od Pepper. Jej jednej bali się wszyscy trzej.

\- Tony – zaczął Steve, zapewne podejrzewając u niego załamanie nerwowe.

\- Nie, nawet nie zaczynaj – powiedział, ponieważ nikt nie był w stanie irytować się nadal, kiedy Rogers patrzył na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, w których widać było dobro świata.

Chociaż nie, Loki nie miewał problemów z ignorowaniem również tego, chociaż przeważnie później starał się jakoś zrekompensować Steve'owi cierpienia.

\- Ty – warknął wskazując na wyższego z nich. – Pocałujesz mnie i to zaraz. A potem pocałuje mnie Loki. A potem pocałujecie siebie nawzajem i obym w ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut był w łóżku – dodał.

Steve zamrugał z tym niezbyt inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy, który wcale nie zabierał mu uroku. Wredny uśmieszek Lokiego się pogłębił jedynie.

\- To nie są zawody – zastrzegł od razu, chociaż chciałby zobaczyć, co zrobiliby dla niego albo raczej z nim, żeby wygrać. – Bo chociaż ty masz ciało boga, ty jesteś bogiem z magią i tak dalej, to ja jestem geniuszem z umysłem, który przyćmiewa wszystkie inne – poinformował ich.

Steve uniósł brew, a potem przewrócił oczami. Mógł jeszcze dodać, że jest miliarderem. I był nadal przystojny. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać, kiedy Steve objął go, całując go lekko i przyjemnie. A potem mężczyzna oderwał się spoglądając długo na Lokiego, który zdecydował się w końcu do nich dołączyć. Zimne ciało Laufeysona przyjemnie kontrastowało z ich własnymi – o wiele cieplejszymi i wiedział, że Loki robi to specjalnie.

\- Sypialnia – zdecydował, kiedy Steve zaczął całować drugiego mężczyznę.

Nie tak dawno odkrył, że dojście tam w trójkę było jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, kiedy trzecie ciało wchodziło w drogę i nie planowało przestać. Loki zresztą zawsze miał sposób na to, żeby rozebrać ich przed tym, jak oni zabiorą jego ubrania. Chociaż Tony starał się jak mógł, aby wszyscy byli równi. No wyłączając z tego siebie, ponieważ – błagam was – przystojny geniusz oraz miliarder: tego nie przebijało dosłownie nic, chociaż magiczne sztuczki Lokiego oraz siła Steve'a były całkiem przyjemnym dodatkiem.

Nie bardzo wiedział też jak i kiedy nastąpiło porozumienie pomiędzy jego kochankami, bo w jednej chwili Loki łaskotał jego żebra, kiedy Steve całował jego szyję, a w drugiej Rogers usadawiał go na swoim penisie. Zaprotestowałby, ale jego tyłek był nagle tak mokry od lubrykantu, że nie miał wątpliwości, iż cholerny nordycki bóg ponownie to zrobił. Wahał się pomiędzy nienawidzeniem i kochaniem jego magii. W tej chwili okazała się wyjątkowo przydatna, bo penis Steve'a wszedł w niego niemal bez problemu, wypełniając go tak bardzo, że Tony rozłożył tylko szerzej nogi, wciągając go tylko głębiej.

Jego uda protestowały, ale Steve trzymał go pewnie na swoich kolanach nie pozwalając mu się zsunąć. Tony otworzył oczy, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy je zamknął i dostrzegł Lokiego, który uśmiechał się do niego drapieżnie. Starał się wpleść swoje palce we włosy Steve'a, aby zmusić Rogersa do bardziej zdecydowanych pocałunków na jego karku, ale mężczyzna był poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Rusz się – poprosił w końcu.

Steve prychnął w jego skórę i chociaż Tony go nie widział, miał wrażenie, że wymienili z Lokim spojrzenia, bo bóg przysunął się w końcu bliżej, chyba nakarmiwszy swój wzrok. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jaki widok sobą przedstawiał. Jego nogi były tak szeroko, że na pewno Loki był w stanie zobaczyć gdzie łączyli się ze Stevem przechodząc w jedno. I normalnie odczuwałby nikłe wyrzuty sumienia, że nie uwzględniają w akcie Lokiego, ale to był dokładnie siódmy dzień bez seksu. I jeśli piekło tak nie wyglądało – nie był pewien co to było.

Ciepłe usta obwinęły się wokół jego członka i mimowolnie pchnął do góry. Zaraz potem ciało Lokiego zrobiło się chłodne, ale nie na tyle, żeby przytłumić płomień, który zaczynał w nim płonąć. Czuł wyraźnie jak poruszył się na sporym członku Steve'a, w górę i w dół, niby nieznacznie, ale w tej pozycji wrażenie było cudowne. Nic nie mogło mu umknąć, też to, że fiut Rogersa drgnął nagle, mięśnie mężczyzny napięły się, ale ten nadal uparcie całował jego kark i ani myślał mu pomagać.

Tony przełknął ciężko, bo Steve zmusił go do uniesienia rąk do góry i przytrzymywał je za jego głową, wyginając jego ciało w łuk. To nie było wygodne, ale cholera, fiut Rogersa znajdował się dokładnie tam gdzie powinien. A Steve się nadal nie ruszał. Loki, jakby wiedział doskonale co jest grane, zaczął kocimi liźnięciami zsuwać się w dół po jego trzonie. Tony nie wiedział czy chciał bardziej, aby nareszcie Steve wbił się w jego prostatę i został tam, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo bolesno-intensywne miałoby się stać w przyszłości, czy czekał aż Loki przestanie bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Może i z penisa Tony'ego wysączało się coś, co barwą mogło od biedy przypominać mleko, ale na pewno nim nie było. I wiedzieli to wszyscy trzej.

\- Steve – zajęczał, decydując jednak, że przynajmniej Rogers był odpowiedzialną, zdolną do negocjacji osobą.

Steve jednak prychnął w jego skórę, a potem ugryzł go w kark. Tony wygiął się tylko bardziej, nasuwając się na członek Rogersa mocniej, a potem zdecydował, że czas działać, bo jeśli Steve nie planował się ruszyć, miał zaraz zacząć krzyczeć z frustracji. Loki w najlepsze ssał jego jądra biorąc je na przemian do ust i mocząc tak obficie śliną, że nawet jeśli jedno zostawiał w spokoju, powietrze osuszające je, doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

Wszystko mrowiło w ten powolny, budujący się w torturujący niemal sposób, który uwielbiał, kiedy byli po czwartym razie w ciągu jednej nocy, ale nie po tygodniowym celibacie. Jego ciało potrzebowało dotyku, a tymczasem cała jego klatka piersiowa była wystawiona jedynie na przypadkowe podmuchy powietrza w klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu. Loki nie pomagał, bawiąc się z nim w ten okropny, brutalny sposób, który powinien być zabroniony przez Organizację Praw Człowieka. Bóg pewnie i tak miałby to w nosie.

\- Steve – jęknął jeszcze raz rozpaczliwie, a potem zaczął się unosić na swoich udach, starając się pieprzyć na twardym członku.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Rogers jeszcze nie wbija się w niego dziko i zapamiętale. Stosował najlepsze sztuczki, zaciskając swoje mięśnie na fiucie mężczyzny. I wcale mu to nie pomogło w kontrolowaniu samego siebie.

\- Steve, no już – powiedział.

\- Zrób to sam – odparł mężczyzna i jego głos był o wiele głębszy niż zazwyczaj.

Dupek jednak kontrolował się najlepiej z nich trzech i Tony wiedział doskonale, że przegrał w momencie, kiedy otworzył usta. Spojrzał błagalnie na Lokiego, którego znudziło ssanie jego nadwrażliwych już jąder i zabrał się za lizanie jego główki, jakby była cholernym lizakiem. A Tony nie potrafił zdecydować czy to najlepsza czy najgorsza rzecz, która spotkała go dzisiaj. Jego uda drżały od wysiłku, chociaż nie był w stanie unieść się na tyle wysoko, żeby pieprzyć się na członku Steve'a w pełni. To były zaledwie centymetry, które przemierzał z trudem, ale chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak podniecony. Każde otarcie się o prostatę rozprowadzało te dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała i orgazm, który zaczął się budować dobre minuty temu, jawił się jak święty Graal, gdzieś w oddali Avalonu. I zamierzał go osiągnąć nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że będzie musiał umrzeć. Albo naciągnie wszystkie mięśnie swoich nóg.

Loki chyba wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie, bo miał bezczelność uśmiechnąć się wokół jego członka. A potem Tony poczuł jak cienki język boga wsuwa się w szparę jego fiuta. Był pewien, że jego oczy wylatywały z orbit w tym momencie, bo suche powietrze sprawiło, że zaczęły łzawić. Na pewno nie płakał, ponieważ to było tak cudownie _dobre_ , a on nie mógł się ruszyć, bo pieprzony Steve trzymał go w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku, działając jak pieprzone leniwe dildo, którego musiał użyć sam, bo aktualnie znajdował się w cholernym czyśćcu za grzechy, które na pewno popełnił, ale oni mieli go kochać, a nie doprowadzać do tego, że był kupką nadwrażliwych, przeładowanych nerwów.

Zaczął się poruszać w panice na penisie Steve'a, żeby uciec albo żeby wbić się głębiej, ale był uwięziony. I doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że to się kiedyś skończy, ale jego jądra wisiały tak ciężko pomiędzy jego nogami, że zaczynał tracić wiarę. Przynajmniej w Boga w trzech osobach. Ten nordycki właśnie wrócił do całowania jego główki, która przybrała kolor dojrzałej wiśni i błyszczała tak bardzo, że zaczynał się martwić. Jego skóra była napięta, o wiele za mała jak dla jego ciała, a uda odmawiały posłuszeństwa, kiedy wyciskał z siebie wszystkie poty.

I może jęczał, ale kto by go winił? Steve całował jego kark, pozwalając mu się pieprzyć na sobie, brać dokładnie to, czego chciał. A Loki wrednie utrudniał mu życie jak zawsze, ponieważ jeśli seks nie był skomplikowaną walką o dominację, nie miał w sobie w ogóle smaku. I Tony kochał to. Podobnie jak fakt, że wszystko zaciskało się w nim niemal boleśnie. Nie był nawet pewien czy chce orgazmu, może jedynie, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

I to już zgubiło kogoś wcześniej. Instynktownie zamiast gnać po nagrodę, która mu się z pewnością należała, dał całą wstecz, nabijając się na Steve'a tak mocno, że poczuł to we własnym kręgosłupie. Jego policzki mogły być mokre od potu lub od łez, ale to nie miało znaczenia, kiedy jego penis wyrzucał z siebie tak gwałtownie spermę, powodując u niego takie uczucie ulgi, jakiego dawno nie zaznał.

Tony upadł na łóżko z tyłkiem do góry i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, obserwując kątem oka jak Loki zaczyna całować Steve'a, dzieląc się zapewne jego smakiem. Rogers wydawał się teraz o wiele bardziej zainteresowany ruszaniem się, szczególnie z ręką boga na swoim fiucie. Tyłek Tony'ego zacisnął się niemal boleśnie na pustce na ten widok. Członek Steve'a jeszcze kilka sekund temu rozciągał go tak doskonale.

\- Kupimy rysia albo tygrysa – poinformował ich ziewając. – Steve chce z czymś biegać rankiem. I to wciąż koty – wyjaśnił. – Chociaż zebra bardziej pasowałaby do dywanu – rzucił, zanim pokonał go sen.


End file.
